Sally's Life
by Olympiangirl
Summary: The life of Sally Jackson before and after she met Poseidon, and a secret childhood incident. First fanfic ever, please R&R! New Chappie! I NEED IDEAS! Thanks!
1. Sally

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Hey everyone-

This is my first fanfic, so I'm really confused. Can someone tell me how to update and all that stuff? Oh, and how often do people usually add a new chapter to the story? Thanks!

Chapter one

Sally

I was born on December 31. Ironic, isn't it? The New Year symbolizes peace and happiness and luck. My birthday just missed that day. Maybe that's why I'm so unlucky.

I was born on the cold wooden floor on my mother's house in Lincoln, Nebraska. I don't remember much about that place- flashes, of light, pictures. The only thing I remember clearly was the sunset. Every day my mother would take me outside in the evening and we would watch the sun lower itself. There were bursts of colors, oranges and pinks and purples.

I always hated water. Our cottage was on the beach.

My very first time swimming, I was a year old. I was in one of those floating baby chairs in the water with my mother.

A simple slipup...

My mother turned her back for a moment. I saw a face in the water.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

That was all I knew how to say back then. But I was so excited, rocking around, that the seat turned over.

My father says that he dove instantly into the water. The only thing I remember was blue and green. And sand, and strong hands lifting me out of the water.

I almost drowned that day. My father says that it was a miracle, that Poseidon was watching over me. (My parents believed in Greek myths.)

There was never any extra money. I knew that from the beginning. I never really got any toys, only what we could scrape up. Even so, I knew my parents loved me.

We would get ice cream sometimes. Or we would borrow a movie from a friend and make popcorn. I had a happy young life. But it only lasted for so long.

One year, the year after I turned five, my aunt became sick. She was my mother's sister and although I was told she was not very nice, my mother felt she had to see her.

I remember tugging on my mother's jacket as she was leaving the house.

"Mama, why do you have to go? I want you to stay with me! I don't wanna stay alone! Please?"

She squatted down next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry we have to leave you alone. We'll be back in two days, O.K.? I'll see you real soon."

My dad squatted down next to my mom. "Hey, Squirt, be strong for me, O.K.?"

My lower lip trembled. "O.K., daddy. I'll be strong for you."

They turned around and walked towards the car. That was the last time I ever saw them.


	2. Crash

Thank you everyone, Please R&R, I have way more hits than reviews

Thank you everyone, Please R&R, I have way more hits than reviews. Thanks!

**bolipoke: Thanks! I will!**

**Sisi aka Irisgray: Thank you! I love reviews :)**

Chapter two

Crash

I stayed at home. My mother gave me a short list of guidelines. It read:

1. Stay in the house

2. Eat what Mommy and Daddy left for you in your room.

3. If you run out of food call Uncle Henry.

Well. That was simple enough. My young mind could comprehend that at least. I had a good supply of food, and my mother had left me some videos. I spent the next two days watching videos and reading books. My mother always told me that education was important. Luckily it was the summer, so I didn't miss any school.

I got a phone call from Uncle Henry that night.

"Hello?"

"Sally. This is Uncle Henry."

"Oh, _hi _Uncle Henry! What's up?"

There was a long silence. "Uncle Henry?"

"Your- your aunt died today. She had a rare case of Topheitus, a lung disease. She died right before your mother left."

"Oh, gosh, Uncle Henry, I'm sorry! But why didn't you wait until my parents got home? They could have told me."

Another long pause.

"Um... Your parents plane crashed. It crashed in the woods, and"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence I dropped the phone. It landed with aa klunk on the floor.

My parents were dead?

They were dead?

No... it couldn't be. Uncle Henry never talked about deaths.

I picked up he phone. "Uncle Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Are my parents O.K.?"

"No. They're dead."

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

The word seemed to ring in my ears. Dead, dead, dead. Dead.

I comprehended what that meant. I would never see them again. They would only be aa memory. No more popcorn, no more playing, nothing. Just thoughts.

Now when I'm thinking back on it, I think I probably matured more in that day than I had in the rest of my life.

"O.K. What do you want me to do?"

As Uncle Henry listed what had to be done, I looked at the window and realized it was time for sunset.


	3. Uncle Henry

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Please read my other story, "Who Am I?" I will discontinue it if I don't get three reviews. Thanks!

Chapter Three

Uncle Henry

The next day I went to Uncle Henry's house.

He booked me tickets on a big airliner. I wasn't too eager, given what had happened to my parents, but I really had no choice. Uncle Henry lived on Long Island, and little did I know it, but I would spend the rest of my life living there,

The airline people gave me lot's of attention, especially when I told them I had become an orphan the day before.

There was one staff member who I really liked. Her name was Maria. She was around my age now, maybe forty-five or fifty. She had brown hair and green eyes, and crinkles around her head that tell you she smiled a lot. Her voice was soft and gentle, and she made me think of my own mother.

I vowed, on that plane, to become just like her when I grew up.

At the airport, I waited for my Uncle. For the record, I had never met him. He lived all the way out here, and my family was too poor to fly very often.

"Sally?"

I turned to find my Uncle behind me. I recognized him from photos my mother showed me. But I still wasn't prepared.

He seemed cold. And lifeless. His eyes bore into mine, his crew cut hair a dead brown. He was strong and muscular, and wore a black shirt with black pants. What was with all the black stuff?

Oh. Right. My aunt.

I'll never know if he was always like this or if my aunt's death had changed him.

He took my suitcase and took me out to the car. I was allowed to take very little, our house and most of the items in it were going to be sold.

His house was huge. I couldn't understand why he needed to sell _our_ house. Heck, I didn't understand why he hadn't given my family money in the first place. I mean, family is there to help, right?

Anyway, the house was a mansion, with brown paint. It was two stories tall, but it had a tower. The windows were stained glass, and the porch held a swinging chair. It sat on the lake, and it had a beach. There was a tire swing on a big oak tree in the yard. I couldn't wait to sit on it. That is, if my uncle would let me.

The inside of the house was grand, but not the sort of place a kid would like. The air was stuffy, and the furniture was all brown. There were vases everywhere, and flowers from sympathizers.

He showed me my room. Wouldn't you know, it's the tower! Which means I have to climb up 3 flights of stairs each day. Fun!

"Bathroom's over there. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at seven. Don't wander around, stay in your room or don't be in the house at all. I don't want you breaking things."

How could a man like this be related to my mother?

I sat down on the bed and cried.


	4. School

Warning! Short Chappie Alert! Short Chappie Alert! Short Chappie Alert!

The next few years of my life passed in the same fashion. I lived with my Uncle, was unhappy most of the time, and I started attending school in Courtlane, the nearest town.

My first day there was disastrous. I was instantly labeled, "the new nerd girl", and everyone whispered about my parent's death and me. I was the main topic for rumors and pranks at first, and my first day was no exception.

I stood at the front of the classroom, looking out into the sea of unfamiliar faces. Pale skinned and tight lipped, the students here were all exceptionally rich. They all seemed to be mini versions of my teacher, Mrs. Opelia.

"Well?" She had snarled. "Tell us something about yourself and go sit in the back row."

I had mumbled, "Something about me?"

"Yes," she had drawled, like speaking to a slow, young child. "Yourself. You. Not anyone else."

Snickers arose from my classmates, And I flushed furiously. Why did I have to act like a bumpkin, on my first day?

"Um, well, my Uncle is Henry Jackson," I offered. Murmurs started spreading. _The_ Henry Jackson? The mean tempered, rich old grouch? Yup. The very same.

"What about your parents?" Stacey Dikten had called.

I flushed again. "They died," I mumbled. The murmurs became louder. Yes, I was an orphan. Go scream it out to the world, why don't you?

The rest of my day passed in the same boring way. People stared. I blushed. People mumbled. I ignored.

On my second day, there was someone in school who I had never seen. She had been sick the day before, and her name was Apple. That wasn't her real name, of course, but she loved apples and ate them all the time.

Now, as I look back, I realize that she was probably a Satyr, sent to guard me from anything that I could see. But I never found out if that was true or not, and I like to think that she was an ordinary human, who happened to be nice. Goodness knows there weren't enough of them _there_.

But anyway, I liked spending time with Apple. We played together, and she went over to my house once- not a good idea.

We had been friends for a month or two, and I decided to invite herr over. My Uncle had said that I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I left him alone. I figured that we could just spend all our time outdoors, and he would never know.

We accidentally found my Aunt's grave.

And my Uncle.

And he wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" He roared.

"I- I was playing with Apple," I stammered. His face softened.

"Very well. Please leave me be." We turned and hightailed it out of those woods as fast as we could.

Apple was still friends with me after that, but I never really got as close to her. We would defend each other from bullies, but we never got much closer.

And so I spent my years unhappy, and alone. Until I finished high school.

OK, people. I know this was short, but I gotta tell you peoples something. Next chapter she drops out of college, and other than that, I NEED SUGGESTIONS!

I CANNOT CONTINUE WITHOUT IDEAS!

THIS IS SHORT CAUSE I GOT NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!

YOU HAVE IDEAS, YOU TELL ME!

KAPEESH? KAPEESH!

THANKS!

R& R, everyone.

Olympiangirl


End file.
